


Castle's Night Before Christmas II

by Mark_C



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel, of sorts, to Castle's Night Before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle's Night Before Christmas II

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you goes out to Tanya Reed for betaing. This takes place during the 7th season with the events of Bad Santa being omitted.

  


Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the loft  
A newly wed cop and writer snuggled on a couch so soft.  
They enjoyed each other’s comp’ny watching some Christmas movies,  
As Rick said, “Kate, maybe after we can have some fun in the jacuzzi.”  


Kate smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
And snuggled closer, making the couch cushions squeak.  
“That sounds heavenly,” she said, rubbing her stiff hip bone,  
“’Specially since we’re here all alone.”  


Before either could speak, Kate’s cell began to ring  
Kate’s mood changed from happy to kind of depressing.  
“A body, on Christmas Eve,” she told Rick with a shrug.  
Rick was not fond of that again as he said, “Bah hum bug.”  


They headed to JC Penny’s which held their crime scene  
But what they saw next nearly made them both green.  
In the store they were lead to where the corpse was discovered  
By Dr. Parrish; the body was then uncovered.  


The dead woman lying there drew no guffaws,  
Because the victim this time was Mrs. Santa Claus.  
The place had been locked down so questioning could begin,  
This also meant the killer could be somewhere within.  


They questioned Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen.  
As well as Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen.  
The next to be questioned was Rudolph the Reindeer,  
But he alibied out, which meant all reindeer were clear.  


Mr. Claus was asked if he knew who’d do his spouse harm,  
But no one he could think of would raise an alarm.  
Castle and Beckett knew they were losing suspects fast,  
Which was turning this case to one that wasn’t a blast.  


Kate began to see frustration set in with this case  
’Specially since she wished it solved faster than a car race.  
She then gathered the boys and Castle for a quick chat  
To go over evidence and see where they’re at.  


Ryan and Espo showed the findings they had so far,  
An idea came to Castle; he smiled bright as a star.  
“You know who we didn’t question,” the author then said,  
“Those store employees over there perhaps wanted ole Mrs. C. dead.”  


They started questioning each one in turn,  
But one took off as if her skirt had begun to burn.  
The chase was on to nab their prime suspect,  
She evaded them, tossing object after object.  


The boys ran ahead in hopes of cutting her off,  
The employee came their way which Castle signalled with a cough.  
When the woman was close enough, they sprung their trap  
And caught her as their partners cheered with a loud clap.  


It didn’t take Kate long to get the lady’s confession,  
She revealed why she caused that deadly transgression.  
This outcome was not one even Castle had guessed,  
Kate then said, “You, Kristy Starr, are now under arrest.”  


With the killer in custody, their work was done  
Which only left paperwork and that was never fun.  
Beckett told them that task could wait for another day,  
That meant they could all go home, enjoy the holiday.  


The newlyweds returned to the loft, they were glad to be back,  
Rick then brought his lips to Kate’s in a light sounding smack.  
They kissed a little more in the faint apartment light,  
Then went to bed, ending this int’resting Christmas night.  


**The End**


End file.
